The Infinity Werewolf
by Aubrie1234
Summary: The trio is transported to May 1718, where New Orleans is going to be. However, they encounter something that attacks Dak, and now they have to fix the Break and help their friend at the same time! Will they be able to, or will the SQ win for once? And what does the creature have to do with the Great Break?
1. Chapter 1

The Infinity Werewolf

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

**Dear Readers, this is my first Infinity Ring story, so I hope you like it.**

* * *

"When and where are we now?" Dak asked, looking around the forest Sera, Riq, and he were now in. It was nighttime, and it was quite dark.

"May of 1718, New Orleans." Sera said.

"This is the month Boisé Accueil was founded! That's what it was called before its name changed to New Orleans later." Dak said, but frowned, "Where is everyone, though?"

"Boisé Accueil means 'Wooded Home' in French. Do you think the SQ has anything to do with why the French aren't here yet?" Riq asked.

"Probably. This year has the next break we're supposed to fix." Sera said, "Now, let's see what the next Art of Memory puzzle the SQuare has for us." She then pulled out the device with Dak and Riq looking over her shoulder. The screen flickered to life and then summoned their puzzle.

634163813242816343222123 32732191322233633242818142414362424182634281

"What kinda mumbo-jumbo is this?" Dak asked, confused.

"Do you think it might be related to our puzzle back in 885?" Sera asked Riq. He nodded.

"Seems like it, but it's probably a bit more complicated than that." he said. Dak was already bored and was walking around, ignoring their geek-talk. The French were supposed to already be here, but it seemed that they weren't. And, since he hadn't solved the puzzle in 885 Paris with them, he didn't want to keep them from solving the puzzle. Instead, he looked around and listened for anything out of the ordinary; all he heard were the usual sounds, however. It didn't take long for Sera and Riq to translate the words, but it was quite confusing once deciphered.

Ogotehtnibac. Erawebfoehtthginhgouht.

"For the love of mincemeat," Sera said, "This makes no sense!"

"Maybe its one of the files the SQuare wasn't able to download completely." Riq said.

"Maybe it's a puzzle in a puzzle." Dak said absently at their conversation, "It had to have a extra puzzle in case other people managed to solve the first, since you guys solved the one in 885 the same way." They looked at him in shock, or at least what they could see of him. It was more of a dark outline, since he seemed to be wandering a little farther away.

"He_ has_ a point." Sera said, "It would make sense to do so; especially if the SQ had gotten the SQuare." They both turned pack to the puzzle.

"Let's not over-think this. It's a word puzzle, so I should be able to solve it."

"At this time of night?" Dak called.

"As much as I hate to say this, you're right, Dak. And why are you getting farther away?"

"What? I'm coming towards you guys, I think." he said, "I can hear your breathing from here." They looked at each other in worry before running after Dak.

"Dak!" Sera shouted, "We don't know where you are, but I think we're behind you!" Dak was silent for several moments.

"If you're behind me and so far away," he said slowly, "Then who am I hearing?"

* * *

Dak looked around slowly, processing what Sera had said.

"If you're behind me and so far away," he said slowly, "Then who am I hearing?" A minute earlier, he had wandered off a bit too far and couldn't see his friends, so he had tried turning back. He didn't see any light from the SQuare, but heard something big breathing a distance away, so he followed it see if it was his friends. That's how he ended up here; the breathing had also stopped once his friends started calling, so he didn't know where it might be now.

_I hope it's not a Time Warden. _he thought, turning around to look behind him. That was a mistake. Something lept out of the bushes he had been looking at seconds ago and slammed him onto his chest. He heard something crack from the impact and an ache forming around it. Whatever had jumped him had probably broken a rib or more. And, it was heavy. He felt that whatever had pounced on him had a hand (by what he could feel through his shirt), so he was guessing it was a person, or even a Time Warden. He and his friends still didn't have any clothes to try matching up in this era yet. He had though it was a person, until he heard the deep-throated growl of a wolf.

Dak slowly turned his head to look behind him and saw a giant wolf-like creature with glowing orange eyes. It looked like a wolf, but it had a human-like hand and seemed to have its other in the air, poised to strike. He gulped quietly, knowing what had pounced on him. It was a Werewolf, and it didn't seem to take kindly to him. It lowered its head down to his face, still growling.

"N-nice wolf." he whispered, "Please get off of me?" It opened its jaws and the growl grew louder. He flinched in response. Seemed it didn't like being called a wolf.

"N-nice werewolf?" he tried. The growl grew even louder, if possible. Dak started to sweat and he could have sworn that the werewolf grinned at him.

"DAK! For the love of mincemeat, where are you?!" he heard Sera yell. He looked up sharply and the werewolf did as well. The two weren't in sight, but they were coming closer. He felt the werewolf's claws dig through his clothes and into his back, scrapping his back. It hurt, but not as much as his chest, which seemed to get weaker the longer the werewolf put its weight on him and break more ribs. He felt the weight suddenly ease off of him and heard something whistle through the air before the spot where it had pinned him down exploded in pain. He cried out in pain before hearing the bushes behind him rustle, probably the werewolf running away. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out the pain.

* * *

They heard Dak's scream before they saw him, and he wasn't in good shape. He was lying on the ground with his eyes shut, and his back was scraped and bloodied. At first, Sera was afraid he was dead, but then he let out a moan. They raced to his side, Riq going to check his wounds while Sera was going to check on Dak.

"Dak, can you can hear me?" she asked. He opened his eyes a little and looked at her.

"What do you think?" he groaned.

"How much pain are you in?" Riq asked.

"I think I've got several broken ribs and I know my back has been clawed very painfully." he said.

"Maybe someone's nearby. We can ask them to help and-" she started, but Dak stopped her.

"Sera, I don't think I'll be able to move." he said, "I can barely feel anything except my pain. Besides," Dak glanced around before setting his eyes on his friend again, "Something dangerous is out here, and I don't want you guys getting hurt."

"You mean that whatever is out here attacked you and gave you these injuries?" Riq asked. Dak nodded before hissing in pain.

"That means we need to move you out of here even more!" Sera said.

"Sera-" Dak tried, but she stopped him.

"I know, but I'm not leaving you out here to get hurt even worse, or..." She couldn't bring herself to finish. Dak gave her a smile, but had sadness in his eyes. He was about to speak when someone else did.

"What are you three doing in my forest?" someone asked in French. They all jumped and Dak cringed in pain. A person stepped out of the bushes where they had come. It was a man who seemed to be in his early thirties with black hair and wore deerskin pants with a rope as the belt (though they hadn't been invented yet), a plain shirt with a green jacket (similar to the ones worn by Redcoats), black boots, and he held a crossbow (which was pointed at them and ready).

"We're sorry, sir, but we wandered in here and our friend got hurt." Riq quickly said in French as well, "We didn't know this was your forest."

"Technically it isn't, but I do live here." he said, then went over to Dak and examined his wounds.

"He also has broken ribs, too." Sera put in after her translator activated. The man nodded, then said, "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I am Benjamin Deforest; you can call me Ben for short. I'm quite a healer with the right herbs." He then turned to Dak.

"Can you walk, son?"

"No sir." He then looked at Riq and Sera.

"We'll have to carry him. Young man, you grab his legs and I'll grab his arms. M'lady, you may lead the way and hold my crossbow. My cabin is just ahead." he said, giving her his weapon. Then, he and Riq pulled Dak into their arms and started carrying him. Sera ran to the cabin; there was light inside and the door was unlocked, which made it easy for her to help guide them in. The cabin wasn't classy; it just had a plain bed, a fireplace (which was roaring), two tables (which were covered in various things), several cabinets, but no windows. She laid the crossbow on one of the tables as the boys entered before closing it behind them.

* * *

Dak was in a lot of pain, that was for certain. It was so much that he felt he had lost track of time. He nearly blacked out when Ben and Riq had picked him up, but he stayed strong and they made it to the cabin. They laid Dak on his side (on who he supposed was Ben's bed) so that the man could help him. Ben walked over to a cabinet and unlocked it, grabbing one of several bottles inside before closing it and walking back over.

"Many attacks have happened in the forest, so I always have this made." he explained, "It's a herb mixture that eases the pain. It can be spread as well as sipped from, but it still has the same effects." He poured some onto a rag and rubbed it against the gashes on Dak's back. It didn't hurt, and it did ease the pain away.

"By the way, I never asked your names. Who are you kids?" he asked while doing so.

"I'm Sera, the boy you're helping is Dak, and the other boy is Riq." Ben nodded.

"Sorry about earlier. I had heard something outside and went to investigate. I never expected three fellow Hystorians to appear." he said. That shocked them.

"Wait, you're a Hystorian, too?!" Dak asked before cringing from the ache in his chest. Ben nodded.

"I came here from Paris and settled in these woods when I was only 17. I built this place log by log and I'm not going to be moving out soon." he explained, "My mother was a Hystorian, and so was my grandfather. I also became one and have stayed that way. And, your story isn't real, I suppose?" Sera and Riq looked at each other. They didn't have much to lose, so they told the whole story. Afterwords, Ben nodded, but he didn't seem surprised. He then looked to the door.

"I know I should be shocked by all this, but I'm not. I think it might be because of what's been happening in these woods lately." he said, then turned to Dak, "And I know it's the same thing that attacked you, Dak." The boy nodded, then Ben coaxed him to sit up and lean against the wall. He did in slight pain before Ben gave him the painkiller, which he took a small drink out of. He then handed it back as Ben continued.

"A werewolf has been roaming these woods, and it will attack anyone it sees. There's a village just on the outskirts of this forest and those that come in at night or try to sleep through it never come back." He said all this while putting the bottle away and getting another one and giving it to Dak to drink, "You're the first one I've heard of that's survived, Dak." The boy almost spit out the drink in surprise. He swallowed before talking.

"I guess I survived because of all the noise made by Sera and Riq while they were looking for me. Just before they reached me, it clawed my back and ran off." He then handed back the second bottle and asked, "What was that stuff?"

"It helps you heal faster. There's not much else I can do. I can clean your wound and give you my clothes to use to stop the bleeding, but I don't think I can do anything for your broken ribs." Ben said, putting it away and locking the cabinet back before locking the door, "Anyway, even though you survived, Dak, it might be worse than what you think."

"What do you mean?" Sera asked, worried for her friend. She was knowledgeable in hard science, but didn't know anything about legends and such. Neither did Riq and he was worried for his rival for once.

"I've heard stories from others about what happens if you've survived a werewolf attack..." He then looked all three in their eyes.

"You become one yourself."

* * *

_**R &amp; R, readers! Tell me what you think about my first Infinity Ring story! P.S., you can use any time period you want to say when they came from, but I've only read the first four books and played the first four games, so you decide.  
**_


	2. AN

**ATTENTION, REVIEWERS, GUESTS, READERS, FAVORITERS, AND FOLLOWERS! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Well, not really, but I needed to get your attention somehow, right? Anyway, I have a challenge for all of you! A while back, I found a picture on DeviantArt by 1sthi1357 made of Dino TK, from my story, _Of Dinos and Digimon_. Last night, when I was looking at it again, it gave me an idea!**

**I am not a drawing person. I trace, but don't draw. Which is why I want to ask you guys if you could draw for me! Well, not for me, but from my stories.**

**This is what I mean: you draw things from my stories and post them on DeviantArt, I'll mention them in the story they're from. There is no cost or prize, except maybe a Llama and my eternal happiness!**

**Here are the rules:**

**1\. You _MUST_ include my name in the description so I can find it and the name of the story it's from.**

**2\. It doesn't have to be a good picture, it can be whatever. I want to see what you all can come up with!**

**3\. You can make multiple works of art, not just one piece.**

**4\. They can either be character designs, scenes (or comics) from the story, or title pictures.**

**Now that that's done with, I hope you guys take on the challenge! See you!**


End file.
